Talk:Orochimaru's Previous Body
Delete? Why? We have things like Human Path's former body, Preta Path's former body, etc. They are all less than this page, so why delete this if not those? Yatanogarasu 07:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :As a side note, I've noticed that User:Cerez365 has been undoing a lot of reasonable edits without leaving a reason. Yatanogarasu 07:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think this article/page should be deleted. I agree with Yatanogarasu, if we have the former paths of pains bodies, then we should have this article as well. Put an Infobox on it and change the grammictal errors then maybe it won't be deleted. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 11:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi :::This is simple.... what is so special about this body to warrant its own article? Did the person have a name? What information is added here that isn't or couldn't be added to Orochimaru's article? As a side note, if you think your edits are "reasonable" with you poor grammar, randomly dropping useless information anywhere you're deluded User:Yatanogarasu But i'll remember to start leaving them ^_^ --Cerez365 15:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is obviously enough information to comfortably fill an article, so why on Earth wouldn't we include it? ::::That said, stop attacking each other. If you have problems, solve them in a civilised manner on your own talk pages. Yatanogarasu, Cerez365, you two are both helpful and productive editors as far as I'm aware. Act like it. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:25, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Second Is it really Orochimaru's second body? In chapter 345 when Sasuke fought with him in his mind we can see this female, Gen'yūmaru and two others people.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Orochimaru is his own first body, the one Itachi severed a hand from, the female one is the first he took over with Living Corpse Reincarnation (the second body he was ever in), Gen'yūmaru was the body he took over after having his arms sealed (third body he was ever in). Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think hat was only bodies previous orochimaru's hosts so he himself cannot be there.--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:47, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, from the way the conversation goes, it seems this body is the second body he took over. The third, including his original one. However, he talks about it as if he never considered the bodies worth remembering, so there is some leeway there. This leeway seems non-existent inside his mind, though, where we can clearly see four faces, including this body's and Gen'yūmaru's. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:11, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Deleting This deletion notice has been put on the page for nearly 2 years now, admin or no admin, I am removing it.--Let the Number take hold! 22:05, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Article was tagged for deletion in February and then renewed in September with no obvious consensus as to its fate. Please discuss below. If there are no responses within a reasonable amount of time, it will be interpreted that nobody cares one way or the other and the article will be deleted. ''~SnapperT '' 20:04, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Please fight the urge to use the existence of comparatively more "minor" or "lesser" articles as a defense. Evaluate this article strictly on its own merits. ''~SnapperT '' 21:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- :For its deletion. All the relevant information can be subsumed into his article or else the technique page.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::^ What he said. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 20:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Against. Every minor character deserved a page, don't they? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 20:41, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well if we at least had a name or some information that stands out about her then i would say keep it. But considering all we know about her is that she's the body Orochimaru was in during the Invasion of Konoha Arc and that's it. Basically i'm for deletion of this article. (talk) 20:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :I don't think it should be deleted. Not knowing the name of a person is no reason to ignore it. And to be honest, if there is a page about this frog, then there should also be a page about this woman. At least, she was important for Orochimaru and therefore also for the plot. Well yeah, I'm against deletion.Norleon (talk) 21:10, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Just as Cerez-shi said, we can add the bit of information that we know about her to another page such as the Reanimation page or Orochimaru's page rather than have her taking up space for a page that hardly has anything on it. Also with your reference, i think that we should take frogs and toads that we know so little about to the actual page for toads or Myōbōkūzan. (talk) 21:20, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :We still have plenty of big shots whose names are not mentioned (yet). She was strong and significant enough to be named as Orochimaru's first host, she's famous enough. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::This brings us to another point: if it's just something people consider a cameo, then why bother to make all those unnamed technique pages? They just made one appearance for now... Yatanogarasu (Talk) 21:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Please give us an example. Do you mean techniques like this or this?Norleon (talk) 21:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: I can't really think of a come back cuz' ya got me in a corner with my own argument. (talk) 22:16, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :::Yes, like those. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:02, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Forum:Notability. ''~SnapperT '' 01:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) We also have Kabuto's Trainer. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 07:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Kabuto's trainer is important enough to warrant an article, he studied under Orochimaru for what we know and made an appearance as young during Obito's Chunin exams flashback--Elveonora (talk) 10:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :By that logic, this body is also important enough, with Orochimaru showing her off to his sensei, and then she appearing in the mental realm. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 10:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) There is no consensus due to the absence of a wiki-wide standard of notability. If you have not already done so, you are invited to help the wiki decide what is and is not notable so that future discussions can reach a firmer conclusion. ''~SnapperT '' 21:07, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Revival And again, tagged for deletion for having no name and no information other than being some person Orochimaru used as a vessel. Such information can be put on Orochimaru's page. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) This is a hard one, for some reason I would like it kept, but ur right, we know nothing about her personality, abilities nor background. We know she was seemingly flat-chested, that's it :D--Elveonora (talk) 19:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :She must have been extremely powerful since orochimaru was almost as strong as the third hokage with her body, so it should stay. (talk) 19:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::@Anon IP: That's not a reason to keep a page. We have no information as to why she was made a vessel. As far as I'm concerned, there is nothing about her to warrant a page, other than that she is some random person who Orochimaru captured, experimented on, then used as a vessel. None of that warrants a page of it's own and can be included on Orochimaru's page itself. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- This article has been tagged for deletion too many times. Using my own discretion, I am deleting it for the following reasons: *Most of the article is about what Orochimaru did while he occupied her body. That is not what this article should be focused on. (I notice that Yahiko has the same problem. The difference is that there are other things to say about Yahiko; for her there are not.) *The entirety of her significance was to restore Orochimaru's use of an arm. (Thy the arm couldn't simply be reattached is a lingering question.) *What little else that is "known" about her is inferred: she was probably powerful, a claim based solely on the fact that Orochimaru used her body. *Only two other articles on the entire wiki linked here, and the loss of this article does not negatively impact either. Therefore, I am deleting this article. If there comes a time where there is something else to say about this character, or even just some brief glimpse of her before she was Orochimaru's host, the article can be restored. ''~SnapperT '' 23:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, at least you have finally decided to do a thing with those tagged articles ;) and yes, I was about to bring Yahiko one myself yesterday but then told myself "forget it" ._. there shouldn't be a thing about his "history" as Deva Path since the article should refer to him while alive not corpse, we should do the same thing as with others: * cleaned up article for Yahiko * Deva Path (ability) * Deva Path (corpse)--Elveonora (talk) 09:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC)